Ubar
Ubar is an ancient city buried beneath the Rub' al Khali desert, dating to 7,500 BCE, or 4,000 years before the rise of the first human civilization in Mesopotamia. Built by a non-human species and filled with structures and artifacts best described as strange,The Sole Survivor: "That's really interesting." Jack Cabot: " " (Jack Cabot's dialogue) including disturbing geometries, proportions, and carvings indicating dimensions beyond. Most importantly, the technology used in this ancient city surpassed any developed by humanity ever since, appearing almost like magic.Jack Cabot: "Millennia older than the earliest human civilizations. But with technology that seems to have surpassed our own. And yet, everything about it is... strange. Disturbing geometries, tools not made for human hands, carvings that hint at dimensions beyond our own..." The collapse of the civilization that created Ubar was likely a result of a natural disaster, destroying Ubar and other holdings belonging to the civilization. Their descendants would eventually create modern human civilizations, beginning with the basin of the Tigris and Euphrates. The collapse of Ubar would be immortalized as myth and legend, a cautionary tale of a civilization destroyed by its own hubris.Jack Cabot: "He believed that all of the earliest human civilizations shared some common parent that was unknown to history. Think of Atlantis - the myth of an advanced civilization destroyed by a cataclysm is shared by many widely separated ancient cultures. Eventually, he found was he was looking for - a lost city, buried beneath the sands of the Empty Quarter of the Arabian desert." It wasn't until Lorenzo Cabot's expedition to the Empty Quarter of the Rub' al Khali that the first archaeological evidence of Ubar and the lost civilization was uncovered and the Atlantis of the Sands was verified to exist.Jack Cabot: "Yes. He spent years looking, and was widely ridiculed by the so-called experts. I'm ashamed to say even I doubted him. But in the end he found it: a lost city, buried in the sands of the Rub'al Khali, the Empty Quarter of Arabia." However, he made only one expedition to the Empty Quarter,Jack Cabot: "You wouldn't have. My father only made one expedition to the lost city, and his findings were never published. The clues were all there, scattered amongst the earliest civilizations... but he was the only one to understand what they meant. He followed them into the Empty Quarter of Arabia, to the nameless city buried in the sand like the mythical Atlantis beneath the waves..." and, combined with his famed arrogance and short temper, he was dismissed as a hack.Cabot House terminals; Terminal, 05/07/2115: "I've lately immersed myself in Lorenzo's work like never before. I wish now I had made more effort (when it was still possible) to try to locate the site of so-called Ubar. After my initial failed attempt to find the site, I dismissed it as both hopeless and useless - better to focus my energy on the immediate problems. But now, after going over Lorenzo's papers more thoroughly, I believe there are enough clues to the general location that a large-scale search using aircraft might have been feasible - something that wasn't possible in my first attempt, of course. Maybe I could have found some other artifacts that I could have studied more directly - even if they were for completely different purposes, it would be invaluable in understanding how the ancient technology functioned. I've also come to realize how brilliant Lorenzo actually was. I was far too quick to dismiss his theories - ah, the arrogance of youth! I'm now convinced that his essential premise is correct - the artifact he found was not made by humans. All the evidence was there, but Lorenzo was the only one who put it all together and actually understood what it meant. A staggering thing to think of - if only he had been capable of dealing with fools a bit more diplomatically, he might have gained more general acceptance of his theories and not been driven to such secrecy in his final expeditions." Appearances Ubar is mentioned only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Ubar is a double reference to the legendary lost city in Arabia, also known as Atlantis of the Sands, and H.P. Lovecraft's The Nameless City. Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Middle East